


Crash

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sometimes the boys need to crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

  
Jensen was half asleep when he felt the bed dip beside him.  He didn’t think anything of it, just kept his eyes closed as he tried to fall back into dreams.  Normally, he was the first to turn over and pull his lover into his arms, the first who wanted to wrap around him or have his arms around him, but he was exhausted tonight.  It’d been a tough few weeks of filming and today of all days he hadn’t been able to get out of Dean’s headspace.  He knew Jared was having a similar issue which was mostly unheard of.  He’d almost stayed on set tonight when they’d let him go but Jared had waved him off with a quick reminder than if he was in Dean’s headspace he wasn’t going to be much good at getting Jared out of Sam’s after the shoot was done.  So he’d left Jared to finish up his work tonight and gone home.  A hot shower and two beers later he’d crawled into bed, body heavy and unresponsive, and fallen to sleep almost as soon as he hit the mattress.  The last thought he had was that Jared needed to come home soon damn it.

 

 

A hand brushed across his back and he sighed deeply.  “Stop faking.”  He heard the smile in the voice, but there was something underneath it that made his shiver. 

 

 

He turned his head to look back at Jared, leaning up on one elbow, his hand stroking Jensen’s back and a small smile in place.  He looked scruffy and disheveled, his long hair sticking out in random waves and it made him want to reach out and grab it.  He dropped his head back to the pillow.  If he weren’t so tired he would have.

 

 

“Not faking it.  Dead to the rest of the world man.”

 

 

“Yeah?”  Jared asked.

 

 

He looked back at Jared again, saw the look in his eye suddenly and knew that Jared still hadn’t worked Sam out of his system.  He was more demanding with a Winchester in his head, they both were.  He was glad he’d managed to rinse Dean down the drain tonight. 

 

 

“Good thing I’m not the rest of the world then.”  He said, leaning over to place a trail of kissed over Jensen’s spine.  He moaned at the feel of Jared’s lips against his skin even if he had just said he was too tired.  He could feel the exhaustion in Jared as well in the way he moved, the slow trail of fingers over flesh and the lingering kisses. 

 

 

Jared was right.  He might be dead to everyone else tonight, but apparently Jared could wake him up even when he didn’t want to be.  “You know I’m not waking up.”

 

 

“As long as the right parts of you wake up I don’t care.” 

 

 

Jensen shivered as Jared’s laugh whispered over his skin.  He felt Jared move over him then, push between his legs and he was unable to resist, didn’t really want to as long as Jared was moving slow and steady over him. 

 

 

Jared leaned over him, his hands coming to rest on either side of Jensen’s torso and Jared rubbed his cheek against flesh and the stubble caught in ways that made Jensen’s cock awaken suddenly and take a very definite interest.  He groaned low in his throat and he felt another smile on Jared’s face as he kissed it into his skin. 

 

 

“God Jensen...” He felt Jared’s forehead resting against his spine for one moment, then felt him moving lower.  His breath ran across his skin, down his back and around the firm muscles of his ass. 

 

 

Jensen’s hands clenched in the blanket as his breathing became quicker.  He felt the slide of stubble against his skin, the slight burn of cheek against thigh as Jared bit lightly at him, making him squirm.  Jared’s hands pushed his legs further apart and he angled his hips slightly to give him what he wanted.

 

 

He groaned when he felt the light touch of Jared’s tongue, starting at the base of his spine and moving down to his entrance, circling it light and slow.  He felt Jared’s breath against his skin as he pressed his tongue in, felt the muscle inside of him, fucking him soft and slow and God he wanted to scream with the slow build of it.

 

 

“Jared…”

 

 

It was all he ever needed to say and Jared always trusted him to know his body so when Jared raised up he felt the firm pressure of his slicked cock pressing in.  He dug his hands into the sheets to keep from crying out too loud.  Jared slipped slowly into his body, letting them both feel the pull and drag and give for each and every inch. 

 

 

Jensen pushed back with his hips, wanting to feel every bit of Jared inside him.  Jared pushed down, resting his whole body over the length of Jensen’s.  He kissed his shoulder softly.  “God Jen, just want to stay like this forever.”

 

 

Jensen gave a breathy laugh.  “Don’t think I’ll be able to walk in the morning if you do.”  He teased.

 

 

Jared went up on his elbows as he kissed the nape of Jensen’s neck at the same time he pulled his hips back, slow and easy.  He slid in with the same slow pace and Jensen felt it with his whole body.  Instead of the sharp snap of hips and being held down, this was something entirely different.  This was the steady rolling waves lapping at the beach and Jared continued the pace as consistent as the tide.  He pressed into Jensen, taking every opportunity to kiss and lick across his skin.  Jensen’s hands left the blanket and he was reaching back, hands gripping Jared's body tight and releasing as he pulled away.  The slow build between them was sweet and agonizing and just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer, he felt the crashing flash of orgasm as it bore him down.  He gasped for breath and felt Jared’s labored breathing against his neck, knew that his lover had followed that wave with him.

 

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jared finally shifted off him.  Jensen turned over and felt Jared pulling him into his arms.  He curled up in the curve of Jared’s shoulder, his head on his chest and one hand over his heart.    “Love you Jared.”  He managed to say as sleep threatened to come once more.

 

 

He felt the sleepy kiss against his temple.  “Mmmmm love you too Jen.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How horrible is this, I wrote this as a prompt I saw on someone's LJ, but I can't remember who it was that was talking about wanting slow, half away sex between the boys. I do remember that in the context of that thread, they wrote one themselves, but I had to give it a try to. If it was you... speak up :P


End file.
